


You’re Spiderman?

by imgroot_iamsteverogers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker fluff, Stark!Reader, imagine, peter parker imagine, peter parker one shot, spiderman homecoming - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform, tom holland!spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgroot_iamsteverogers/pseuds/imgroot_iamsteverogers
Summary: Just being Stark’s kid and dating Peter P and then oh some shit happening





	You’re Spiderman?

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my tumblr and I’m sorry it’s shitty I wrote it at 4-5am and excuse typos cause I ain’t rereading

“Spiderman: Avengers’ newest member.”

“Who’s the face between the spider-mask?”

Spiderman joining Earth’s mightiest heroes’ group quite caught everyone’s attention, both media’s and yours. You were so interested in figuring out whose face is behind the mask because you knew all of the Avengers. Every single one of them. Not knowing who he is? You didn’t like it and you could even describe it as annoying. Your father, Tony Stark, noticed your obsession over Spiderman and so did Peter. Peter was kind of jealous of Spiderman. He’d catch you doodling yours and Spidey’s wedding and you thanked god he didn’t know Spiderman paid a few visits to you. You didn’t cheat on him, god no. You just knew he would probably complain about it and feel insecure about it, something you didn’t want. You loved Peter, not Spidey.

 

“Hey, dad!” You said entering your father’s lab.

“Nope.”

“Okay.” And now you were exiting it.

 

Your dad knew you too well to be able to understand you were gonna once again who Spiderman is.

 

“Do YOU know who’s Spiderman?” You said, dropping your pen and stopped from doing homework.

 

Peter stopped as well and looked at you blankly, getting a questioning look from you as you waited.

 

“No?” Peter replied in a ‘duh’ tone. “I’m just an intern, Y/N. How am I supposed to know this type of things?” Goddamn was he good at lying about this topic, but of course you didn’t know he wasn’t being honest.

 

“Just my dad likes you a lot, so why not.” You said and brushed it off, kept on studying.

 

“your dad’s smart enough to know you’d try and fish me.” He whispered but not quiet enough for you not to hear.

 

“What?” You said raising your eyebrows playfully.

 

“Nothing!” He said in a high pitched voice as he returned a smile.

 

An hour and a half later you and Peter finished studying and decided to find some random movie to watch while cuddling. You were both tired enough to like the idea just because it included a couch. Yes, couch. You’d watch it in your room but y’know father’s gotta have an eye on the two of you. Tony didn’t know the two of you were together, just that you were two very good friends that would get comfortable enough with eachother. You had just chosen a movie when Peter’s phone rang. You sat down as he stood up.

 

“Fine.” was his last word before rolling his eyes and sighing, stuffing his phone back in his pocket. You looked up to him waiting for him to say what’s up. “It was Aunt May, she wants me to get back home immediately.” He explained. “Not sure why, but she did mention you can come over.”

 

You groaned before grabbing his by the hand and bringing him down on the couch. “Can’t you convince her to stay?” You asked, your hand through his hair that you loved so much.

 

“Uh, ugh, I don’t think so.” Peter answered. “You know I wouldn’t leave if I didn’t have to.”

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

You stared a bit into eachother’s eyes before Peter broke the silence and spoke up. “Are you gonna come with me or nah?”

 

“Mhm, i will.” You replied. “I’m just gonna shower and then come over.”

 

“Okay, I’ll wait-“

 

“No it’s fine, Pete. I’ll ask Happy to bring me over once I’m done, no big deal.”

 

“Fine, but call if you need anything, alright?”

 

“My hero.” You said as your lips softly touched his. “My Spiderman.”

 

Peter chuckled at the fact you called Spiderman. You thought because he found it cute but in fact he did because he found it ironic.

 

-time skip-

 

“FRIDAY, can you call Happy for me?” You dressed up as you spoke.

 

“Of course, Miss Y/N.” Replied instantly.

 

Once Happy answered the call you spoke, “hey Happy, can you drive me to Peter’s?”

 

You got a groan in response, “I’m sorry, kid but I’m occupied right now, had to take some acquaintances of your father’s to the destination they wanted.” Now that wasn’t something you expected or wanted to hear. “Will be back in an hour or so if that’s okay, I can drive you then.”

 

You looked at the clock. It was already 9:00pm, waiting an hour didn’t seem a smart option, your dad wouldn’t allow you to leave at 10:00pm. “No, it’s okay. I’ll figure it out myself.”

 

Fifteen minutes later you decided to just walk to Peter’s. “Dad! I’m going to Peter’s!” You shouted.

 

“Okay, sweetheart take care!” You heard your father say from the room next door.

 

He must’ve been really busy to not check someone’s driving you.

 

You shrugged it off and quickly exited the building before your father would start the interrogation and be overprotective.

You were only six blocks away when you felt as if someone was either following or watching you. It creeped you out but you knew there are paparazzis everywhere so you didn’t have to bother. “Y/N Stark?” Someone called out your name but you kept moving. “Y/N Stark!” you walked faster. “Miss Stark!” they then started running and caught up with you. “You are Tony Stark’s daughter, right?”

 

Rolling your eyes you stopped walking. “Yes. Now drop your question or whatever you need for your article and leave me alone.”

 

“Whatever I need, huh? Sounds good to me.” He smirked. Oh no, this can’t be good. Before you even knew, you were punched and under attack. You tried fighting back but 1 muscular guy along with his 2 minions against you? I’ll let you do the math.

 

You woke, the feeling of ropes around your ankles and hands. Oh what a surprise! Your dad’s Iron Man, of course people would try to harm you to get to him.

 

“Y/N Stark, huh?” The guy who approached you in the street said. “My wife and kid is dead because of his bright ideas.” He took some steps forward. You were in the middle of the room, one door behind you and one in front of you but both of them guarded by his two pals. “My best bud? In prison. And you know why? ‘Cause that arachnoid friend of yours went after him. Which makes it pretty clear you’re how I’m getting my revenge.”

 

“What do I have to do with Spiderman? Don’t even know the guy.” Confusion filled your voice. Sure, you had a few encounters but only you and him knew about them.

 

“You don’t?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Good, just added a bit of a dramatic effect there.”

 

*meanwhile*

Peter had texted you.

 

-Y/N?

-Where are you?

-it’s been two hours

-everything alright?

 

Getting zero replies he tried calling you. Voicemail. He tried again. And again.And again. And then again. “Shall I call Mr Stark?” He asked himself. He had quite a debate before he decided that even if he was overreacting he had to be sure you were okay, be sure you were fine. Peter scrolled down his contacts, getting to the letter ‘M’ and finally finding the number he was looking for. He was waiting for Tony to reply as several “Come on” came out of his mouth.

 

“You better have a good reason to call, kid.” Tony said as soon as he answered the phone.

 

“Actually, i do.” Peter replied. “Have you seen, Y/N?”

 

“Yeah, she was heading at your place, should be there in a minute.”

 

“Mr. Stark, that was two hours ago.”

 

Peter had now Tony’s full attention. His expression turned blank as he dropped his phone out of his hand. Quickly picking it up he spoke again, “What are you saying, Parker?”

 

“I’m saying that your daughter was supposed to be here two hours ago and none of us have heard of her since then.” Peter made himself clear. He didn’t need to though, Tony understood what he was implying but he had a hard time comprehending the situation, taking it in.

 

“Imma put you on hold.” Stark said and typed Happy’s phone number. “Are you with Y/N?”

 

“Y/N? No.” Happy responded. “She called me to drive her to Pete’s but I wasn’t available at the time so she said she’d find a way to get there herself.”

 

“Shit, Happy.” Tony said, his breath shaky. “Gotta run.” And he hang up and resumed to his previous call with Peter. “Suit up, kid.”

 

 

 

“Revenge. Wow, why don’t you get an ice cream? It’s as sweet and between us girls, more worth it.”

 

“You’re so much like him, aren’t you? That makes it even better, gonna feel like I’m hurting Iron Man himself.” The man said. “Even though hurting you is even worse. I’d know, ive lost mine.”

 

“Look, blaming solely my father for the dust world’s has paid you is dumb. We both know my father is not to blame, he wouldn’t kill anyone intentionally and if you think the opposite... well you’re more of a fool than i thought.” You spat out.

 

“Fun thing is,” he started saying but you were too distracted. You noticed and felt something was wrong. Wrong but in a good way wrong. Didn’t take you long enough to notice the guard in front of you was missing, making you guess the one behind you was as well. Putting it together you knew what was happening. “and when he comes to save you and finds your dead body-“

 

“Mr. Stark, are villains supposed to talk this much?”

 

“A, no and B, don’t honour him by calling him villain.” You knew that voice to well.

 

The man was speechless. “You were saying?” You said smirking. He quite underestimated your dad.

 

The man turned back to you, slamming you down to the floor. “You take and I-“ poor guy tried to say but his gun was already snatched away by spiderwebs. Soon he who’s taken care of as well,

 

Spider-Man rushed to your side, helping you stand and taking the ropes off of you. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” He says as he took another step forward, taking his mask off revealing his face before he wrapped his arms tightly around you. He pulled away and kissed you, forgetting your parent was watching.

 

Then it hit you, “wait wait wait-“ you pulled away. “You’re Spiderman?”

 

“You’re dating?”


End file.
